customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Splash and Bubbles (Jomaribryan's version)
Splash and Bubbles (originally titled Splash!) is an Henson Digital Puppetry series. It is inspired by John Tartaglia's Off-Broadway musical ImaginOcean. It aired from November 23, 2016 to August 6, 2018 on PBS. Episodes # Lu the Explorer/I've Got Rhythm? (November 23, 2016) # I Only Have Eyespots for You/Double Bubbles (November 24, 2016) # Cleaner of the Kelp/How Bubbles Got Her Moves Back (November 25, 2016) # Dunk the Artist/Ripple's Sea Dragons (November 29, 2016) # Tooth Treasure/Race Around the Reef (November 30, 2016) # Dunk's New Friend/Ripple's Whale of a Tale (December 1, 2016) # Golden Legs Gush/A Fish Called Mo (December 7, 2016) # Deflated Dunk/Kelp Forest Keepers (December 9, 2016) # Splash's Swim School/Light at the End of the Tunnel (December 21, 2016) # Small But Mighty/Washed Away (December 22, 2016) # Super Splash!/Pearlene (January 17, 2017) # Guess Who?/Sleepless Sleepover (January 18, 2017) # The Kelp Needs Help/Mountain of Fire (January 19, 2017) # One Big Ocean Part 1: Reeftown Rangers / One Big Ocean Part 2: Riding the Currents (March 1, 2017) # One Big Ocean Part 3: The Fixer-Upper / One Big Ocean Part 4: No Place Like Home (March 2, 2017) # The Greatest Treasure of All/Crabulous (March 13, 2017) # Here Comes the Hammerhead/Denny's New Shell (March 14, 2017) # The Sand is Grand/The Treasure Trove (March 15, 2017) # Mayor for a Day/Oblo From Down Below (March 16, 2017) # Chompy's New Foods/Cloning Around (March 17, 2017) # The House Hunt/Dolphin Games (April 21, 2017) # Partner Pals/Ultimate Hide and Seek (May 25, 2017) # My Son, The Frogfish/A Day for Papa (June 12, 2017) # Bubbles' Little Friend/Mrs. Tidy (June 13, 2017) # The Lure of the Rocks/What's The Story, Maury? (June 14, 2017) # Smell of Fear/A New Spin (September 25, 2017) # Clubhouse Clash/Raise The Reef (September 26, 2017) # Stormy Waters/Scoot On Over (September 27, 2017) # Puffy/The Big Shake (September 28, 2017) # Yuck or Treat/The Thing from Above The Reef (October 16, 2017) # Whitebeard/Coral Day (December 11, 2017) # Seal Sitters/From Ray to Zee (April 23, 2018) # The Sea Sparkles/Tyke and Seek (April 24, 2018) # Light's Out!/Catching some ZZZ's (April 25, 2018) # The Job Search/Reeftown's Got Talent (April 26, 2018) # Mo's Sunburn/Imagin-Ocean (June 11, 2018) # Gush's White Whale/Extreme Clean (June 12, 2018) # The End of the Ocean/Antarctic Ranger (June 13, 2018) # Pole to Pole: Parts 1 and 2 (August 6, 2018) # Pole to Pole: Parts 3 and 4 (August 6, 2018) Credits Cast * Splash/Tidy: John Tartaglia * Bubbles/Flo/Additional voices: Leslie Carrera-Randolph * Dunk/Mayor Sting/Additional voices: Raymond Carr * Ripple/Chompy: Aymee Garcia * Lu/Zee/Bell/Additional voices: Donna Kimball * Bob/Gush: Allan Trautman * Biggie/Additional voices: Sarah Oh * Wave/Charlie/Additional voices: Dan Garza * Polly/Polly and Bell's sibling: Alice Dinnean * Polly and Bell's other sibling: Dorien Davies Crew * Executive producers: Lisa Henson, Halle Stanford, Alex Rockwell * Producer: Thomas Keniston * Writers: Bret Nilson, David Skelly, Hugh Martin * Song writer: * Directors: Bret Nilson, David Skelly, Hugh Martin * Story editor: Michael Foulke Category:Kids animation Category:Kids animated series Category:Kids television series Category:Kids series Category:PBS Shows